ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vinc5555
Welcome aboard Vinc5555! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 19:23, November 18, 2010 Records/Editing If you have a question regarding a certain page, please use the Talk Page (Discussion) and do NOT edit your question directly on the page. "Nothing On (But The Radio)" can be viewed here. As far as "The Sun is Down", there's no page for it. It's original is by the Yoko Ono Plastic Ono Band. Regarding the records, you can view them here, and for each award won at a ceremony, you can visit the respective ceremony page to see what was won or nominated. hEyyy XxMjF 19:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The Sun is Down All the songs that were on the setlist are currently pending. hEyyy XxMjF 21:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Updates *Thanks for letting me know about "Willkommen", info has been updated. *The Fountain of Truth is registered as such. When Grandmaster Melle Mel wrote the song, that's what the title was. When it reached the internet, fans shortened the name themselves. *"The Sun is Down" is unfortunately, still pending. I have yet to find the time to update a page with correct information. I'll get on it as soon as possible. PS: Keep up the good work! Thanks for reminding me that I have to create pages from that set list. hEyyy XxMjF 03:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's been removed, I edited it right before you left me the message. As for "Nothing On (But The Radio)", the note reads as the following: "The song title, information or even the description about it may be debatable and also pure speculation." There's nothing wrong with this tag because it's true. There's no official information to back up the song title or information. The person who "leaked" it said it was her, but then said it wasn't. :You're request has been granted, not that it makes too much of a difference, but to settle your hint of OCD, I've removed the "The". You were right, the reissue of the item removed the "The" from the title, but the original registration included the word...again, not that it makes too much of a difference. I doubt anyone cares that much about a word. :Lastly, I'm no robot, I know there are songs that are missing, and I'll get to it eventually. For now, it can wait. :hEyyy XxMjF 11:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC)